Flesh For Fantasy
by Deus Est Mortuus
Summary: Okay so basically this is written porn. Its short and sweet and answers the question What would you do if you had Riddick tied to a chair?. I'm gonna list it as romance, but romance does not play a part in this little fantasy. Enjoy.


She was tired of the anticipation. And it could definitely be defined as anticipation at this point. It may have started out as just plain tension, but somewhere along the way they both seemed to realize that it was going to happen.

She stared at the man seated a couple of yards in front of her. She knew he was awake, even though his breathing was even and his eyes were covered by the dark lenses. Just as she knew that he was a threat despite the chains. A threat in more ways than one.

She slowly unlatched the belt strapping her to the pilot's seat. Her eyes never left his form as she stood and walked with silent steps across the small cabin. She supposed she should have stowed him in the small backroom with the food, but she couldn't quite get the saying about keeping your enemies closer out of her mind.

And boy did she want to keep him close.

It was a distraction she probably couldn't afford: one that could potentially result in his escape and, more likely, her death. She knew it was dangerous, but that only seemed to make it more inevitable. She lived for danger. Why else would she have chosen a job like this?

His breathing still hadn't changed by the time she stopped a mere foot from him. She glanced at the shackles on his ankles and those holding his wrists to the chair's arms. He sat with his face looking straight in front of him feet spread shoulder-width apart. And, oh my, what shoulders.

Ever since their first encounter, where he nearly killed her with his knife, she'd admired those shoulders. The whole package was pretty impressive. Pure muscle.

She took a step forward, silently trying to maintain the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

Was he sleeping?

She took another step closer and nearly lost her breath when those powerful thighs trapped one of hers. Her eyes flew to that stoic face, magnificent eyes hidden behind a pair of pitch-black goggles.

"Can I help you with something?"

The deep reverberations of his voice traveled through her body causing goose bumps along her arms.

There was no point in attempting to break free. She knew the strength in everyone of those limbs. She had the bruises to prove it.

She saw the muscles in his arms instinctively clench as she reached for the goggles. He retained eye contact as she removed the goggles, making no reaction as she tossed them to the floor. She studied those eyes. The same that had haunted her for the past four days as they traveled to the prison that was to be his home…until he managed to escape it.

"See anything you like?" he asked casually as she took a sweeping perusal of the man in front of her.

"I think you know the answer to that question," she replied, her voiced pitched low naturally.

If she hadn't been watching carefully, hadn't been consumed with thoughts of that face, she would have missed the slight narrowing of the eyes and the glint within.

The pressure of his thighs increased slightly in response to her comment and she felt herself being pulled forward oh-so-slightly.

Still he said nothing.

She had to touch him. The tension had been building since that moment five days ago on that far away planet when those eyes caused her heart to beat with excitement and fear.

Her hand skimmed the smooth skin of his strong shoulder, reveling in the feel of his skin beneath hers. She slowly bent her knees and leaned her face into his. When she would have kissed him, she turned her head slightly away and caught his earlobe between her teeth. She heard him take in the scent of her.

She slowly brought his lobe into her mouth and soothed the sting of her teeth with her tongue. She felt his muscles clench again beneath her hands.

"I'm going to fuck you tonight Riddick," she whispered in his ear before biting down one last time.

She leaned back to look into those amazing eyes.

One brow slowly rose.

"You gonna take this shackles off to do it? Or are you too afraid?" he taunted.

Oh she had absolutely no intention of leaving them on. She'd already decided on her path and if it led to death, than she would make sure it was a fucking glorious one.

A small smile played across her mouth as she ran her hands down his arms, caressing every inch of exposed skin on her way to his wrists. She reached down along the side of the chair arm away from his hands. Her thumbs found the fingerprint-sensitive locks and one of her brows rose when the soft click intruded upon the silence.

Even if she had wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to react when his hands pinned her arms behind her back. She was arched in front of him, a sadistic smile playing about her mouth.

"Now what?" she whispered.

"The ankles?" he asked. She slowly shook her head.

"Can't take all the fun out of it," she replied thrusting slowly into his groin. Her smile grew as his breath hitched slightly.

She felt him transfer her wrists to the hold of one hand. She already knew it was an unbreakable hold. Her eyes closed as he leaned in to take in her scent again. She felt his teeth scrape along her collarbone. His mouth traveled leisurely across her skin, tantalizing her with every breathless second. His arms brought her closer. His hold on her thigh loosened and brought her leg up so that she could straddle him in the chair.

The hand not holding hers fisted in her hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat. His tongue and teeth caused her heart rate to pick up again. He imitated her ear play and took her lobe between his teeth and bit down, stopping just before she would cry out in pain. She didn't notice that he had released her hands until she felt his other hand sneaking below the waistband of her pants.

She was done being passive.

One of her hands found the one questing beneath her clothes and encouraged, while she reached up with the other to grab the back of his neck.

Their eyes met a second before she crushed her mouth to his. Some might equate kissing with romance, but this was no romantic kiss. This was possession. A battle of wills.

Their tongues fought for domination and they nipped at each other's lips with teeth intent on pleasure and pain. She felt his hand beneath her pants, grabbing her ass firmly, grinding her into him. She let one of her hands trail down his chest and then under his shirt. She smiled a feral smile when she felt his stomach muscles twitch beneath her fingertips, felt his breath shudder against her lips.

Their mouths continued to battle as she explored the expanse of his chest, reveling in the feel of this hard body. Her hand trailed down the waistband of his pants, toying with the buckle of his belt.

He bit down hard on her bottom lip. She tasted blood in her mouth. Pulling back she touched two fingers to her lip and looked at the blood staining her fingertip.

"Son of a bitch," she whispered, her voice hitching on a laugh.

She looked up into those glimmering eyes staring steadily back at her.

"Surely you didn't think this would be easy," he said, brow raised.

She used the back of her hand to wipe away the rest of the blood. It was a small wound, well worth the benefits.

She raised herself onto her knees so that she could stare down into those eyes.

"Not for one second," she said before grabbing both sides of his face and resuming the war.

She ground her hips against him as he cupped her ass and hung on for dear life. Her teeth were vicious, her thrusts against him unforgiving. She could feel him growing harder and harder every time she brought her hips to his. She could hear his breathing grow ragged. She could feel his heart rate accelerated beneath her hands.

He attacked her clothing, ripping her tank top in two and shoving her pants down to her knees. She was equally fervent; yanking his shirt over his head, their lips parted for only a brief moment. She unbuckled his belt and her hand soon found what it longed to hold.

She heard him growl as her hand closed around his hardness. He was already slick and ready, as was she when his fingers found her. He thrust two fingers into her, smiling at her gasp of pleasure. Her hand began to pump up and down his shaft.

She couldn't believe how wonderful this felt; to have him in her hand and have his fingers inside her, hitting all the right spots. But it could be better. She wanted him inside her. She wanted to feel her muscles clench around his long, hard penis. She wanted to ride him into oblivion.

He seemed to be of the same mind because he ruthlessly pulled his fingers from her and pulled her forward. Their noses were touching and his eyes were looking straight into hers when he lifted her up and pulled her down until he was completely sheathed. His hands remained at her waist as she began to move. He met her thrust for thrust.

She moved her hips in a circular motion, changing the angle just the slightest bit and he growled into her hair.

She couldn't keep the smile from her face.

Soon the only sound in the small cabin was their labored breathing and her moans of pleasure.

This is why should would risk it all. Most would call her crazy, insane. But most people didn't have this glorious man thrusting himself into them, sending shockwaves of pleasure and glory through every part of their body. It was a glorious insanity.

The anticipation continued to build. She could feel her orgasm approaching, but he would change his pattern of thrusting just slightly enough to prolong the pleasure, until finally neither of them could stand it any longer. On one hard thrust they both exploded with the glory of it all. She felt the warmth of him fill her and collapsed against his sweat-streak skin.

She could hear his heart race against her ear and feel his hands gone limp on her thighs. She felt her eyes close. She hadn't even noticed his hands moving until she heard the soft click.

Her eyes opened and she sat up. She looked down at her hands gripping the arms of the pilot's chair. Her face flushed.

She looked up and at the man seated across the cabin, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Was it a dream or a nightmare I wonder?"

The sound of his husky laughter filled the cabin as she turned to run a systems check. It still filled her head as she closed her eyes to sleep a few hours later.


End file.
